Why
by Sansforever
Summary: Frisk is an abused human child who runs to Mt. Ebott looking for an excuse to put them out of their misery, but instead finds a wonderful family. Rated T for some eventual adult themes, self harm, and suicide. Mostly frisk x sans.
1. The beginning

Hi everyone! This is my first undertale fanfic. Suicide warning, along with abuse, and possibly sexual themes later.. lol. We'll see. Rating may change. We're starting at the beginning where frisk falls in to the hole. " " are speaking, / / is for thinking, _Italics_ are for memories. and [ ] is for sign language. Hope you enjoy!

You are ten years old today.

You hop off the city bus and start running up the base of the hill, tears streaming out of your eyes. As you ran, you cradled your arm. The pain was nothing new- but today, especially on your birthday, it was too much. Ten years of dealing with your parents constant abuse. You were covered in marks from your past- when you used to try to talk to your parents, from when you still had hope... and now you were broken.

And you wanted to die.

You ran in to a cave that had rumors of children disappearing. You weren't sure what was in there... maybe a lion? Maybe a bear? You slowed down and started inching forward cautiously. But you were too caught up in your thoughts to notice. And you fell.

And everything went black.

 _You returned home from school. Today had been a good day.. you'd bought yourself cupcakes on the way to school and shared them with your classmates in an attempt to make friends. You didn't get one.. you only had enough for 24 kids and there were 25 in your class. Your teacher had laughed at you, but you didn't care. You got back your spelling test back, and you had gotten a 97! Maybe your parents wouldn't think you as stupid as they had before._

 _You had ran in proudly instead of as quietly as possible to show your parents, hoping it might trigger something inside to make them forgive you for being a bad kid. Instead, your mother yelled at you for waking her, and left your step father to deal with you._

 _You blocked everything else out._

You woke up in a bed of golden flowers, quite disoriented. You began to walk around to gather your surroundings. Suddenly you were startled by a rather loud voice.

"HOWDY! I'M FLOWEY! FLOWEY THE FLOWER!"

After the initial shock, you calmed down and zoned out a little as the little flower started to explain LOVE and XP. He offered to help you out by giving you friendliness pellets. You smiled a little. No one had ever wanted to be your friend before! Excited, you ran in to one, and fell over hurt. Looking up at the flower, you screamed as his face had been twisted in to something from a nightmare.

"YOU IDIOT. IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED."

His "friendliness pellets" began to encircle you as you screamed again and called out for help, begging as tears ran down your face. Suddenly, he was blasted away by a ball of flame. A very nice looking woman came in to view. She reminded you of a goat, but she had a very motherly aura to her. You liked this woman already.

"What a horrible creature, harming such a poor, innocent youth."

She introduced herself to you as Toriel, and healed you. She guided you through the catacombs, and gave you some instructions on how to solve the puzzles. You didn't pay much attention, this she noticed. You looked a little sad and scared. "What is wrong my child?"

Suddenly you couldn't hold it back any more. You began to sob and shake, scared of everything down here and up there. She quietly patted you on the back as you clung to her robes, crying into them. Finally, after ten minutes, you wiped away your tears. You looked up at her, outstretching your arms for a hug. She picked you up and carried inside her warm and welcoming home. "Here my child, you go and rest for a while, and I shall make you a pie to celebrate your arrival. Doesn't that sound nice?" You nodded your head yes, and she showed you to your room. Climbing under the covers, you smiled. This was the best birthday you have had yet.


	2. Out in the (under)world

**" " are speaking, / / is for thinking,** ** _Italics_** **are for memories. and [ ] is for sign language.**

It has been one month since falling in to the hole, and you have enjoyed your time very much. You spend your day talking to the dummy and being taught by Toriel. You were happy here, catching snails and eating delicious pies, but it still felt like something was missing. You asked toriel to tell you about what was outside of the ruins, but it seemed to make her cross and upset. You didn't want to upset your goat mom, but you were still curious and your sense of adventure got the best of you. One day you decided to sneak over to the door that separated the monster world and the human world. There, you were met by your caretaker who appeared to be a little angry. But still, you were determined to see the world.

You almost expected a fight. Instead, her expression softened and you were met by a warm hug.

"Take care my child. I understand that you want to see the world. I used to fight the children that wanted to leave... and when they would spare me... I told them to leave and never return.. but you're different. I know you'll return... please do. Whenever you can. Okay?"

You nodded happily and began to gather your belongings. On your bed you found a small box. You opened it, and there was a phone inside. Toriel appeared in the doorway. "I figured you could have this so we could always keep in touch." You smiled and thanked her for the gift with an appreciative nod. Once you had finally gathered your stuff into a small backpack, you and Toriel walked back to the exit door. With a smile and small tears in your eyes, you bid farewell to your lovely mother. She smiled and waved back to you. She hadn't even closed the door before your phone began to buzz in your pocket. Toriels motherly voice filled your ear. "Hello my child. Are you doing alright with your journey so far? Beep once for yes, and twice for no." You pressed a button and it made one single beep. You could almost hear her smile through the phone. "Okay my child. Call me if you need anything!" She hung up with a single click.

You began your journey. For the next twenty minutes, you walked peacefully along the forest until some weird occurrences took place.. you had been investigating a branch only moments ago. After this, you had a mini panic that in your haste of the investigation, you had dropped your phone. You spun around to check... and noticed the branch was shattered. After reassuring yourself that your phone was secure in your pocket, you began to consider calling Toriel. /No./ you thought to yourself. /I must prove that I can do this myself, or she'll make you go home with her./ With a new air of uneasiness, you began your journey from where you had left off moments before.

Suddenly, you noticed a shadowy figure behind you. You started to shake and run faster, in fear of what it could be. Toriel had warned you that some monsters despised humans. That was when you came to the barred gate on the bridge. Trying to calm yourself down, you took deep breaths, but stopped once you heard footsteps behind you. You began to shake and silently cry.

" **human.** "

Your shaking worsened. You were ready to launch yourself off of the bridge if needed, so you wouldn't have to endure the torture the monster surely had planned for you.

" **don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.** "

You spun around, and he reached toward you for a handshake. Frightened, you screamed and stepped back, almost falling off the cliff. The shadowy figure grabbed you and pulled you back from the edge to keep you from falling. When he grabbed your hand, his made a farting cushion. You stood up and began to cry a little bit from fear, but laughed at the whoopee cushion in the figures hand.

"hey kid, there's nothing to be afraid of. gee, you look like you've seen a ghost." He stepped in to the light, with a goofy grin "thankfully, i'm just a skeleton." You laughed at his lame joke, and wiped away your tears. He began to look you up and down. "so. you're a human, right?" You nodded. "that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now."

You began to shake with fear. "hey kid, nothing to worry about. i don't really care about it that much. my brother however.. he's a human hunting FANATIC. actually, i think that's him over there." You began to shake again. "hey, kid, don't worry about it. i'll get you to my house safely. then, you and papyrus can meet, okay? i'm sure you two will become friends." Although scared, you became filled with determination. You nodded confidently. "good.. that's what i like to see from a human. determination." You smiled at him.


	3. Puzzles, spaghetti, and romance Oh my!

**" " are speaking, / / is for thinking,** ** _Italics_** **are for memories. and [ ] is for sign language. Long ass chapter inbound :)**

Sans guided you through the bars and the rest of the forest. A few times, you had to hide from his brother, once behind a conveniently shaped lamp. of course, you eavesdropped on their conversation, which was a mistake, causing the taller skeleton to almost notice your giggles.

"hey bro. sup?" Sans asked, winking in your direction.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" the older one almost seemed to shout. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?"

You got a little scared, realizing that sans was guiding him to you. You shot him a look but he winked. He knew what we was doing.

Papyrus began to stomp his feet, frustrated with his brothers shenanigans. "NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.. WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND?'

You felt your heart sink. This poor skeleton. All he wanted was a friend... just like you did. You had been so lonely before Toriel. You wanted to run out and give Papyrus a huge hug, but you stayed put.. for now.

"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING..."

"hmm..." Sans interrupted. "maybe this lamp will help you."

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZY BONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!

"hey. take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a... skele-ton."

You completely lost it, but even with your giggles, Papyrus was too angry to notice. "SANS!" he screamed, clearly unamused.

"come on. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT. SIGH... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION...?"

"wow. sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone."

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE... 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

He walked away with one final heh under his breath. "alright kid, you can come out now." you removed yourself from behind the lamp, with tears of laughter still in your eyes. You clapped in appreciation for his puns and his use of reverse psychology. "heh... thanks kid. good to have an appreciatory audience occasionally. you and one other person enjoy my lame jokes.." he looked a little sad, so you hugged him like Toriel hugged you when you were sad. Sans blushed a little. "heh... thanks kid." you grinned at him. "c'mon, lets get going." You both started walking down the route together. "so uh... i was thinking... my brother's been kinda down lately... he's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day." You gave him a look that said /What are you, crazy?/ "heh... he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be." Your realized how much this meant to Sans, and you were filled with determination and nodded. "thanks a million kid. i owe you one." You shook your head at him. He'd done a lot for you already. He didn't owe you anything.

You walked over to where you saw a box. "okay kid, i have to go up ahead. i promise i wont be too far. papyrus is gonna be there too, okay?" You nodded and waited for him to go ahead, then started walking again, passing a box with a sign next to it. You made your way over to the skeleton brothers.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." Papyrus was saying when he finally trailed off and noticed you. He looked at you, then his brother, then you again, and repeated this until he was almost a blur. Sans lazily copied his brother, acting as though he were surprised as well.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT... A HUMAN!?" You stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do. You then followed his gaze to... a rock. A rock that was right behind you. You began to giggle.

"uhhhh... actually, i think thats a rock."

"OH."

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

"OH MY GOD! (IS... IS THAT A HUMAN)"

"(yes)"

"OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA... I'LL BE SO... POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!...*AHEM* HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL!"

The sudden realization that you might never see Toriel again scared you. You began to bite back tears.

"AND I, THE GREAT PAP- TINY HUMAN, WHAT IS WRONG? WHY ARE YOU CRYING? I WOULD CONSIDER IT TO BE A GREAT HONOR TO BE CAPTURED BY THE GREAT HUMAN, DO NOT CRY. WILL PUZZLES MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?"

You nodded. You had always enjoyed puzzles as a child. Papyrus was delighted to say the least. "COME ON TINY HUMAN! LET US SEE IF YOUR PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS MATCH THOSE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

~One very fun bad pun filled puzzle montage later~

You were thankful the skeleton brothers stayed with you to "monitor your progress". You all had a rather good time until they had to head back to work with you safely in Snowdin. Even with Papyrus claiming a victory that wasn't much of a victory, and then treating you to some of his home cooked spaghetti (that you actually rather enjoyed) you had a great time.

You took a quick nap at the inn, and then decided to wander around. You went in to the shop, but you weren't really hungry, so you avoided Grillbys. You had a lovely (yet one sided)conversation with the shopkeeper, and spent the afternoon at the library reading fascinating monster tales, such as goldiesnort and the three humans, and your personal favorite, the Froggit and the Tsunderplane, a story of learning to go your own pace to win at something. How delightful!

You decided to go and explore the far side of town. It started to get very foggy and ominous. You got very scared.

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE.. THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT." Your feelings of fear began to fade as you started giggling. "I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE." You stopped laughing. You could feel your heart breaking in two. Poor Papyrus.. he just wanted to be well liked. "I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN..." Well it was sory of true. You had been lonely before... very lonely. "WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR . . . NO..., NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG." You looked up, hurt. Papyrus didn't want to be your friend? Oh... you couldn't blame him. "I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!" No. You were determined to be his friend. "THEN I CAN FULFILL MY DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!

 ***Papyrus has entered the battle!**

You began to shake. You had never been in a true battle before. The only things that came to mind was how you used to talk to the dummy and Sparing. You decided to act. What were your options? You could insult him... no, that's too mean, or...

Perfect. You could flirt with him.

You began to flirt without words, but Papyrus understood.

"WHAT!? FL- FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! The skeleton blushed. "W-WELL, I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!" You decided to tell him you could make spaghetti. "OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...? LET'S DATE L-LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!" You began to dodge all his attacks again.

 ***Papyrus is thinking about what to wear for his date.**

You blushed. You supposed you wouldn't mind going on a date with him..

You decided to try and spare him, but in return he used his blue attack on you. At first, it wasn't hard. You just had to stay still. Then he turned you blue and made it harder for you to dodge.

~one fight and several awkward flirting attempts later~

You were both sitting on the ground panting after your fight. You both looked up at the same time and made eye contact, then blushed and looked away.

"NYOOHOOHOO... I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU... UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD... AND... MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT." You couldn't take it anymore,seeing him so down. You ran over to him and hugged him tight, gently patting his head. He blushed, and started crying a little bit. You comforted him, and once he was calm, you signed to him, [ [Let's be friends]. Even though Papyrus didn't quite know sign language, he understood. "YOU... YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME...? THE GREAT PAPYRUS, EVEN AFTER I TRIED TO CAPTURE YOU?" You nodded. "WELL WHO WOULDN'T!? NYEH HEH HEH!" Then he looked back at you and whispered in a very un-Papyrus like fashion "ARE WE STILL GOING TO GO ON OUR DATE TINY HUMAN?" You grinned and nodded. He seemed to look much happier than he had when you had first met him. "GREAT! I WILL SEE YOU AT MY HOUSE THEN!" He practically galloped to his home leaving you to try and figure out what in the underworld had just happened.


	4. Memories

**Hi guys! I have to say, I was not expecting so many positive reviews on this fic. All my other ones have been a bust.**

 **We're doing a large time skip, with you choosing to stay at the skelebros house. Now, things are going to change a little (a lot)**

 **As some of you may have noticed, everything so far has been almost directly in line with the game. Even most of the dialogue. That's going to change. A lot. I hope you still enjoy. Theres gonna be a lot more flashbacks. You'll see.**

 **~SF**

 _It's Christmas eve, and you are 5 years old. You are sitting in front of the church fireplace in the youth group area. Your parents are upstairs, pretending to be religious so they have something to blame their problems on. You sigh. You don't really mind it, because it gives you a bit of a break from the constant abuse. You decide to leave your spot, and explore for the first time you've joined this church._

 _All the children your age have gone home by now. They have Christmas eve dinners, places to be. You have nowhere. No one. No place in this world. And somehow, even with your childish naivety that all other children your age possess, you still know that you aren't supposed to feel this way._

 _You've been walking around the basement for a long time, when you come across a practice room with a few guitars, an amp, some childhood play instruments, bells, and guitars, but you barely even notice those. Your attention is drawn to the beautiful piano in the middle of the room._

 _You sat down at the piano and began to press keys, unsure of what to do. By the end of the night, you had mastered twinkle twinkle little star. You found yourself singing along. Not silently, but actually singing. You felt something good inside, something magical. You weren't as stupid as they thought! You could talk. You could sing. But only when you wanted to._

 _You were jostled from this realization from the janitor that you would come to know, telling you that the church was closed now, and he asked you where your parents were. It wasn't the first place they'd left you behind and it certainly wouldn't be the last._

 _Every chance you had you came in to play that piano. By the age of 8, you could play many songs with ease, read sheet music, and learn by ear. Sometimes, depending on his mood, the janitor would stay and listen instead of kicking you out. Music was the only escape you had from your wretched life._

 _On your 7th birthday, as a present, the janitor began to give you guitar lessons. Although you did not love the guitar as much as you adored the piano, you still had a large appreciation for it._

 _4 months before your 10th birthday, the janitor passed away. You didn't stop playing and singing his favorite song for the next 4 months leading up to your escape._

 _It would be the last song you ever played on that piano._

It's been 10 months since you fell down that hole, and Christmas is coming soon. All of the monsters are in quite high spirits, running around and buying gifts for each other, writing letters to santa, and so on. Even Sans seemed to be in high spirits.

You ended up staying with the skeletons, even after the failure of a date with Papyrus. He didn't want to put such a burden on trying to make yourself look better to even compare with the Great Papyrus. But you didn't mind it. They cleaned out the little shed they were going to keep you in when you were supposed to be captured by Pap. They even connected it to the house for you. They were so nice! They had told undyne about you a few months ago. You and her had a battle, but she gave up. She said you made Papyrus so happy, she couldn't stand to hurt you.

You were very happy here, but you missed your piano in the small tiny room of the church basement. Oh, how you missed the piano. The one thing that made all the pain and nightmares go away.

Tonight, you woke up in your bed shaking, screaming, and crying. Within a second, Sans came bursting through your door. "kiddo! are you okay?" You shook your head no, and reached out to him, begging him silently to pick you up. He scooped you up and sat back on the bed cuddling and holding you close. "do you wanna talk about it?" You gave him a look. "no. seriously. i've been working on my sign language, just for you kiddo. You blushed, and felt bad that he'd spent all this time learning about it, and here you were still refusing him. You shook your head. "alright kiddo..." He then rubbed his forehead against yours. You looked up at him questioningly. /?/ "its how skeletons kiss" he said blushing lightly "when papyrus and i were younger..." he trailed off, and looked quite sad. You tried to press him for more. "sorry kid. if you're not gonna share, i'm not gonna share." you sighed and then pushed yourself closer to him. "want me to stay here tonight kiddo?" You nodded. "okay" he said, and lied down, cuddling you close. He was about to fall asleep when you kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and smiled. "night kiddo".

You hadn't slept this well in years.


	5. Music for the soul

**Hi everyone,**

 **sorry for not putting out a new chapter sooner. I had some stuff happen IRL that made me just want to give up on everything. It was just a sudden feeling of worthlessness and I felt like I wasn't really good at anything. I gave up on a lot of things- I almost gave up on this story all together, thinking that I sucked at writing. But I came back and I saw how many followers and reviews I had, and I thought "What am I doing? These people want their story!" So here I am :) I'd like to say a specific thank you to LettersOf-AE4. Your review is the main reason I'm even bothering to continue.**

 **Anyways, after that long ass wait and an even longer a/n, lets continue.**

 **We're staying in December. The story is going to slow down a little from here on out.**

It's the fourth night that you've spent talking to Sans in the middle of the night when you both wake with nightmares. Although Sans is a little shabby with it, he relearned sign language just for you. He didn't say where he learned it before- it just brought back bad memories.

You two talked about your dreams and your passions, what you enjoy, what you hate. You learned that Sans really truly does love his brother very much. He has a deep connection that you had always wished to have, but couldn't because your parents constantly told you that you were a mistake that they'd never make again. However, you felt a brotherly love for both of the skeletons.

You talked about Toriel with him. You could see a flash in his eyes of vague recognition, but when you asked, he blew it off. He said you should invite her over sometime. You made a plan with her to visit in a few days.

Today, Papyrus was hanging out with Undyne, so you and Sans went to Grillby's. You noticed that the dusty jukebox in the corner was being carted away and being replaced by something covered with a tarp. You pulled on Sans' sleeve and pointed. "hm? oh. grillby has been talking about replacing that broken thing with a piano for years. sadly, no one in this town knows how to play it."

Your eyes lit up as one of the men who brought in the piano pulled the tarp away. You practically ran over to it, and felt the surface with your hands. You smiled more than you had the first day you'd discovered the church piano. You sat down, as Sans grabbed a bottle of ketchup and walked over. "what, trying to show off your talents kiddo?" You playfully hit him, and then turned your attention back to the piano. It was brand new, and a rosy red color. You experimented by hitting a few notes. The piano was bright and cheerful, but not so bright that it sounded tinny. You couldn't believe it! You finally had a piano to play!

Before you realized what you were doing, the notes dissolved in to your favorite song, "This is gospel". You began to sing, not even quite realizing it. Your fingers glided over the notes, expertly hitting each one. You were so lost in the music, that when you finished, you'd just become aware that everyone was turned toward you.

You looked over at Sans, his ketchup bottle half in his mouth. He was wide eyed and staring at you. The poker games had just frozen, even the lady in the front of the restaurant was staring.

You felt like you'd sat in this awkward silence for years before you started hearing a slow clap. You turned toward Grillby, the clapper, and he smiled at you, his flames burning brighter. Not too shortly after, everyone else joined in. You noticed Sans had tears in his eyes. /Why?/ you thought to yourself. /Is he okay?/

"...HUMAN?"

You turned around and saw Papyrus who had walked in when you had first started your song. "T...THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL..." You felt a hand on your shoulder.

"kid, looks like we've got some things to talk about." Sans mumbled. You winced as he put the emphasis on talk.


	6. Kiddo,,,

**Hey everyone, interested in an undertale rp? Kik me tori_castellano for roles :D**

 **SELF HARM WARNING.**

 **SELF HARM WARNING.**

 **SELF HARM WARNING.**

 **SELF HARM WARNING.**

 **SELF HARM WARNING.**

 **SELF HARM WARNING.**

You walked home with Sans and Papyrus, both of them giving you strange looks and whispering to each other. Papyrus unlocked the door, and you ran in to your room and locked the door behind you.

Both Sans and Papyrus tried knocking for you, but you refused to even respond. Sans seemed extremely worried. "c-cmon kid... please don't be scared. we just want to talk to you. please.."

But nobody came.

A few hours after Papyrus gave up and left for work, you started crying. You felt that they wouldn't want to be friends with you, when they'd found out you could talk... that you were just an inconvenience to them, making them learn a whole new language just to talk to you, even for basic needs. How could you have been so foolish to lose control for even a short period of time around your new and only friends? You turned around and sobbed in to your pillow as the memories came flooding back.

 _ **Abuse warning. Skip the memories if you need to.**_

 _You were only a year old and had normal progressions. You were walking around now, and much more independent than other one year olds that you knew. You had to find some way to stay alive, right? Even if that meant changing your whole sleep schedule around your parents so you could climb out of your crib and sneak downstairs to dig some food out of the garbage can or off of plates or open leftovers. You learned how to change your own diapers instead of spending days in dirty ones like your parents made you either from their neglect or as a punishment._

 _One day your mom came home from the bar, obviously drunk out of her mind. You had smiled to her, and said "hi mama." Since she never interacted with you unless she had to, she hadn't heard you ever speak. In a drunken state of shock, a realization hit her that since you could talk, you could tell someone that you were your parents personal punching bag. She pcked you up and threw you down in to the cellar down a long flight of stairs with a concrete landing. You broke your arm and began to cry. "NEVER, EVER, EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN." She then locked the door and made you spend the night with the rats and the cold._

 _Ever since then, you didn't bother talking. You of course learned how to, you practiced in private, but you wouldn't be caught dead talking to other people. Not even people your own age. The only time you talked was when you sang, because you couldn't easily sign the lyrics and be understood._

You realized that you were shaking. Wiping away the tears, you started to feel the numbness you felt only before...

No. You weren't going to do this. You had control...

No you didn't.

You weren't quite aware that you were standing until you were. You walked over to your backpack and dug through before finding your pocket knife. You began to slide it over your wrists, counting mentally to yourself. You hit a vein and cried out in pain. Sans heard you and become absolutely frantic. "frisk!?frisk are you okay!? frisk, please let me in!"

Your door then flew off the hinges and a terrified looking sans stood in the door way. "k-kiddo...?" He came over and saw your shredded wrist. "oh k-kiddo..." He picked you up and took you in to the bathroom and started cleaning your wrist. You noticed him muttering things to himself like "cant protect anyone" and "worthless failure". You wanted to comfort him, but you were so emotionally drained from the night that even trying to move hurt your very soul. You started to sob again. He bandaged your wrist and picked you up, letting your head rest on his shoulder. He took you in his messy room and put you on the mattress and tucked you in. "you're staying in here for a few nights. you've lost your privacy privileges." He kissed you on the forehead and turned out the lone flashlight on his keychain."you're a weird kid... absolutely fucking brilliant, but really fucking strange." he put his arm around you and held you close. "night kiddo. papyrus and i love you." You fell asleep to the sound of sans gently crying.


	7. Back at Grillby's

_Why is the question you ask yourself_

 _EVery morning_

 _Every night_

 _"Why do you keep fighting?"_

 _"You're worthless."_

 _"What an idiot."_

 _"You deserve death."_

 _"Why?"_

 _You are filled with determination._

You woke up in sans' arms.

You turned around and saw he was awake, watching you. It was a little weird, but it made you feel like he... cared. He pulled you in without a sound and held you as close as possible while gently crying in to your shoulder. You started crying too. "kiddo... please... please.. PLEASE don't ever do that again... promise me... promise me you won't.. okay? please... you have brought so much joy in to mine and my brothers lives... it... we used to have nothing to live for except each other... kiddo... p-please... don't hurt yourself... don't kill yourself... don't... don't do anything stupid... we love you too much to let you go kiddo..."

You hesitated then nodded. You didn't know if you would be able to keep the promise, but you would try for Sans and Papyrus. Sans ran his fingers through your hair until you calmed down.

"ok kiddo, you must be starving. wanna go to grillby's? i'd love to hear you play the piano again and sing maybe. everyone's dying for you to come back." You nodded and asked to borrow one of his hoodies. You didn't give a reason as to why, but he didn't even ask. You got yourself dressed in sans' bathroom and felt safer than you had before in your old clothes. This filled you with determination. You went back out to Sans, and he put his arm around you and you both walked out of the room.

Papyrus sprang out of the shadows and tackle hugged you. "HUMAN! YOU GAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE LESS SO BUT STILL EQUALLY AS GREAT SANS QUITE A SCARE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" You giggled and nodded. "hey bro, we're about to go to grillby's. you wanna come?"

"WELL BROTHER... THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO! BUT... THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS... CIGHTING LESSONS. ITS COOKING AND FIGHTING COMBINED! FIGHTING WITH FOOD! AND FIGHTING, LITERALLY, WITH FOOD! AND FOOD! AND SPAGHETTI! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Papyrus took off to his cighting lessons. Sans smiled. "isn't my brother so cool?" You nodded and laughed a little as Sans took your hand and helped you stand up. He held your hand as you walked out the door and over to Grillby's. Everyone looked up as you entered.

"Hey, kid! You've got a talent!"

"Kid, what you did yesterday rocked this entire restaurant

"Wat large talent in such a small package"

You found yourself enjoying the attention. You sat at the piano while Sans ordered food. You began singing popular Christmas songs, like jingle bells, santa clause is coming to town, carol of the bells, and your personal favorite, all I want for christmas. You had always adored that song, especially the mcr version. Some of these the monsters knew. You also played merry christmas, kiss my ass (which the crowd found hysterical, especially sans), yule shoot your eye out, and fools holiday. You paused to eat breakfast at one point, then went back to playing more classic, and a few pop christmas songs. You felt a warmth in your heart, like this was your home. This is where you belong.

You ended up eating lunch there as well, and you and Sans left around 6'o clock for dinner with Papyrus. He was making pumpkin ravioli! You could hardly wait. Before you went home, Sans took you to the library. He said there was someone he'd like you to meet.

Her name was Ms. Jany, and she was Snowdin's educational supervisor, which meant she was the only way of getting any education in the town. She didn't have traditional schooling, but she offered many different clubs. Sans wanted you to sign up for some, since everyone was aware that yes you were a human. Still, you needed friends here, and what better way to get friends than to join some clubs?

You signed up for the animal club and the creative writing club. You noticed there was a music club too, but you decided not to sign up for it. You were about to put the pen down when Sans walked up behind you.

"kiddo."

You sighed. You knew he wanted you to sign up for it. You slowly checked it off, and Sans said thank you and bid his goodbyes to Ms. Jany. He put his arm around you again, and you both walked out of the library.

Sans kneeled in front of you and put his hands on your shoulders. "kiddo, what was that all about, huh? you have a real passion for music kid..."

You looked down. [I don't know... I... I just don't feel like... like I'm any good at it.] Sans looked crushed. [I don't feel like im any good at anything. I'm nothing... not pretty, not smart, not thin, not cool, nothing]

"kiddo, if you're nothing else, you're perfect. to me and papyrus, you're the world. you're beautiful. you're talented. you're worth more than anything to us... oh c'mere kid." You fought back tears as Sans pulled you in. You rested your head in the crook of his neck and let a few tears gently fall. Sans lifted you off the ground. "c'mon kiddo. papyrus is also making me coffee with dinner, and i don't want it to get cold. i like it a LATTE, don't ruin this for me." You giggles as Sans carried you home to where two fresh cups of coffee and a beautiful dinner was laid out.


	8. First day

**Hey everyone... I'm going through a very rough patch in my life right now. I just have no motivation for anything anymore... but I'm going to try and continue this story. Your reviews are literally the only thing keeping me going right now... a lot of people seem to really like this story. Your reviews are really the only things bringing me joy in my life right now... anyways, sad author note aside, I wanted to say thank you for your support. Without any further notes, here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

 _Today is the first day of school._

 _You are 6 years old, and strapping on an old backpack of your fathers. It smells like beer and drugs, but you don't care. You lived in the poorer part of town, so no one would really care. Wow! You couldn't believe you were going to school. You hadn't gone to preschool and kindergarten because they weren't required. You got yourself your lunch money that you'd found on the ground a week ago and you had saved it for this very special occasion._

 _You quietly headed out the door, careful not to wake your parents. You began to walk down the street. You wanted to stop at the corner store to grab a snack as a celebration, but you didn't want to be late. You were there 5 minutes before the janitor even showed up to unlock the building._

 _You went to your class, and said hi to the teacher. The teacher said you could sit anywhere until she assigned seats later._

 _You sat down at a table as students began to file in. No one knew who you were. People started pulling chairs away from your table until only one was left aside from your own._

 _Another student came in and sat at your table. You waved hi to her, but she just rolled her eyes at you and scooched her chair to the other side of the table. Although this girl didn't know anyone yet, she would become one of the most popular kids in the school, and one of the many kids who'd bully you. Still, you sighed and just decided that it would get better._

 _Then came lunch. Every class had 3 lunch tables, and they all naturally divided themselves out. There was the boys table, the girls table, and the misfits table. You tried to sit at the girls table, but were immediately rejected. You went and sat at the misfit table, and they all moved as far away from you as possible._

 _Eventually, right before lunch, you'd ask to go to the bathroom and stayed there for the lunch period. But still, at least for the first day you had held on to your determination._

 _Then came recess, or what you came to know as schoolyard hell. You tried to play with other people, but they all rejected you. Then came an evil sounding girls voice._

 _"EWWWWW! SHE SMELLS AND LOOKS LIKE A RAAAAAAT" jeered the girl from before. You realized she was talking to you. Other kids began to join in. One kid kicked you down and everyone laughed. It just got worse as time went on._

 _You went home and sobbed in to your pillow. Only 6 years old, and you still had no place in the world._

Today is the first day of school.

You woke up snuggled close to Sans, resting your head on his padded rib cage. Your movements woke him, and he looked down a bit and smiled. "mornin' kiddo. you ready for your first day?"

You looked back on the memory that had just given you a nightmare, hesitated, then nodded. You were sure it would be better here than it was in the overworld. You went to the bathroom and started getting ready for school. You brushed your teeth and combed your hair and got yourself dressed. zyou exited the bathroom and went downstairs to see Sans and Papyrus waiting for you.

"HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PLEASED TO SEE YOU OFF ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! BUT FIRST, HE AND HIS BROTHER HAVE GIFTS FOR YOU! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM!"

Sitting in front of the brothers were two gift bags. You opened the one in front of Papyrus to find a white backpack hand decorated with sequins, sparkles, and ribbons. Written on it in messy sharpie were the words "COOL DUDE KID." You loved it! You hugged Papyrus super tight. "SO YOU LIKE IT HUMAN...? I MADE IT MYSELF!" He beamed proudly. [I love it Pap] you signed. Sans translated for you.

"ok kid, now open mine." You went over to his bag and opened it. Inside was a jacket just like his, but your size. He blushed a little "hope you like it kiddo" You smiled at him and hugged him too, a little tighter. He ruffled your hair. "glad you like it kiddo. so. today is animal club day, so you're going to meet at the library then head over to the caves. pap and i are gonna walk you to the library for your first day. that cool?" You nodded. "cool. let's go."

The two brothers each took one of your tiny hands and began walking to the library. Once in front, you signaled for Papyrus to pick you up. When he did, you kissed him on the cheek and hopped down. You then kissed Sans on the cheek and waved to both. The brothers blushed orange and blue respectively.

"SEE YOU LATER TINY HUMAN"

"see ya kiddo."

You walked in, ready for whatever would come. Sending a quick text to Tori about your first day, you took a deep breath and began the day.

~A few hours later~

"Alright! Bye class!" Said Ms. Jamy. You walked out of the library, and found the brothers waiting for you. Today was amazing! At first, the kids were a little nervous, but you became friends with almost all of them. By the end of the day, they were asking to make plans with you and for your phone number. You hugged Sans and Papyrus, but then, out of the corner of your eye, you saw someone else...

Toriel!

You ran over and hugged her, almost knocking her off of her feet. "Hello, my child" She smiled warmly. "How was your first day of school?" You smiled at her to signal that it was great. "Oh, I am so delighted! I wanted to come and see you, to bring you your favorite kind of pie, and these two lovely young men invited me to stay with the three of you for dinner. I hear you are having spaghetti! Would you like me to stay?" You nodded. "Terrific! I am so excited!" Toriel picked you up and put you on her shoulders. You giggled. You felt so tall! You were even taller than Papyrus! Both the brothers laughed and guided Toriel to the house. It was a perfect end to an amazing day.


	9. The past is in the past

**Get ready for a realllly fkin sad chapter. Currently writing all my emotions in to this story. Self harm, abuse, rape implications, and suicide warning.**

 **I suggest listening to sad music whilst reading this story. Anyways, enjoy.**

You've ruined everything.

Yesterday, the brothers had to go to work. It wasn't a school day, so you were home alone. They suggested that you go visit Toriel. You knew the real reason- after they'd known what you did to yourself, they didn't want you alone where no one could help you. Little did they know, they were right. You should have visited Toriel. Exactly what they feared would happen happened. You'd cut again- your arms, thighs, and sides were absolutely covered. What. Were. You. Thinking!?

You knew exactly what you were thinking.

 _You were in your room minding your own business, when your mom called out for you. "H-HEY FUCKTARD" she yelled. SHe was obviously drunk you thought, and came running. If you'd delayed, she would have gone batshit on you. You found yourself in a room with your mom, your dad, and all his friends, and your diary in the middle of the table._

 _Yesterday you'd wrote about how you wanted to become an adult so you wouldn't have to deal with your parents anymore. Your mother sneered. "What do y-you think would have happened if someone out of this FUCKING HELL HOLE HAD SEEN THIS? YOU KNOW, YOU'RE THE REASON THIS HOUSE HAS GONE TO SHIT." She hurled insult after insult at you. Before you'd known it, one of your dad's creepy friends had grabbed you. "You wanna be an adult you fucking worthless piece of shit?" Your mother laughed. "Fine then. We'll let your dad and his friends show you what being an adult is like._

 _The horrible things they did to you that night. You cried out for help..._

 _But nobody came._

With this memory, you'd tried to take things a step further. Sans had come in to the house from work to find you unconscious on the floor, an empty bottle of pills and your bloody knife on the floor sprawled next to you. He had screamed loud enough to cause you to squirm a little bit, letting him know you were still clinging on to your last HP. Sans had brought you to Alphys' lab so she could help you. She saved your life, leaving you groggy and with a horrible headache, and very, very undetermined.

You vaguely remember waking up, curled up on his bed with him sobbing next to you, holding one of your small hands, but today... he was ignoring you. Giving you evil glares. Papyrus was freaking out over you, crying, and cuddling you whenever he had the chance...

But you could tell Sans wouldn't forgive you for this.

Papyrus went out to work, after kissing you a thousand times and crying probably three times as many. "I WILL SEE YOU LATER, OKAY HUMAN? I DO NOT WANT TO WORRY THAT THIS IS GOODBYE." You promised him you wouldn't do anything. "OKAY HUMAN... PLEASE STAY SAFE, OKAY? I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH." Not even 30 seconds after he left, Sans had you pinned to the wall. He looked positively infuriated.

"i can't fucking believe you would do this to us. what the fuck were you thinking!? do you know how much papyrus would cry? how much he'd want to follow you!? do you know how devastated he'd be? how every ounce of joy would be taken from him!? do you know how hurt tori would be? how she'd blame herself for letting you leave? do you fucking understand how fucking dead inside she'd be!? do you... do you know how indescribably hurt i'd be!?  do you!?"

You began to cry and sob uncontrollably. Sans gripped your shoulders tighter, and his eye began to flame up. "do you fucking understand?" You nodded. "then why did you do it." If only he knew...

"kiddo, you need to tell me what the fuck is going on. what did we do... is this... is this my fault?" His expression softened. You shook your head no. "then why!? was it your parents?" you nodded. "what the fuck did these horrid shitbags do to you kiddo... to make you want to die? i... i'l fucking break to the surface myself and fucking kill them..." He wiped away the tears. "kiddo, you mean everything to me. you and my brother mean everything to me... without you two, i have nothing. no reason to live. please, don't take something away from someone who already has so little... you're beautiful, intelligent, sweet, pure, and... my world. please kiddo, i love you so much." He held you close, and picked you up so you could lean into his shoulder. He started softly singing to you.

"you are my sunshine...

my only sunshine.

you make me happy,

when skies are grey.

you'll never know dear,

how much i love you,

so please, please, please kid...

don't take all my sunshine away."

He sat down and joined you in with the crying. You both ended up curled up with each other on the floor. You both tried to comfort the other, which made the other cry even more.

"heh... kiddo, if w-we don't calm d-down, we're g-gonna flood the p-place..."

[Sans] you signed to him

"yeah kiddo?"

You hesitated for a second before quietly whispering to him. "I love you."

He's the first person you've ever said that to.

"...kiddo..." his crying got a little heavier. "i love you too..."

You sat on his lap and hugged him while you both cried in to the others shoulders before eventually falling asleep with each other. A few hours later, Papyrus walked in on the two of you, tearstained, and leaning on the others shoulder.

/I AM SO GLAD MY BROTHER AND THE HUMAN HAVE MADE UP WITH EACH OTHER. I WILL WAKE THEM FOR DINNER. WAIT. WHAT IS THAT ON THE HUMANS ARM?" Sans hadn't mentioned the cutting really to Papyrus, as to not worry him more. He'd only told Papyrus about the suicide itself and that they'd been feeling sad. /I WILL ASK SANS LATER. WHAT TYPE OF PASTA DOES THE HUMAN PREFER?/ Papyrus decided your favorite was ravioli (it was.) and began to prepare it.

You awoke to the delicious smell of coffee, hot chocolate, and ravioli coming from the kitchen. You nudged Sans. "wha-huh? oh god. must've fallen asleep. guess i was just tired to the bone."

"SANS"

"sorry bro." You laughed.

You and Sans stood up and walked in to the kitchen. What awaited you was a mountain of delicious ravioli. "geez pap, that's a lot of fuckin ravioli."

"SANS, DON'T CURSE."

"sorry. excuse me. frick fracking, tic tacing, snick snacking, paddy-whacking ravioli."

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "YES, BECAUSE IT IS THE HUMAN'S FAVORITE DISH. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?"

"nah bro, you're the culinary genius here."

"EXACTLY."

Suddenly, memories came flooding back. You could feel yourself completely detach from reality.

 _It's been seven days since you've had any actual sort of meal._

 _You're used to it, your parents have never been one for cooking. Nor do they actually care about you. At all. Any freezer burnt microwave dinner concoction your mother whipped up was only for her, your dad, and sometimes their friends. You lived off of school supplied snacks, the veggie and fruit cups that were abandoned near the silverware dispenser. You'd stock them up and keep them in a cooler under your bed. Every night, you'd have a half of one, or depending on how many were left that day, a whole cup. That was what you lived for. You got your water from the school water fountains, and brought some home in a disposable water bottle you'd had since you were three. Those were the only things keeping you alive. The only time you'd eat with your family was on holidays and occasionally in church. Summers were excruciatingly hard, and this summer was no exception. You'd eaten every last cup of food, even the rotten, moldy, disgusting, and near jelly ones. Thank god you hadn't gotten sick. You didn't even understand how._

 _You'd gotten lucky today though. You were walking through the park, kicked out of the house at 4 am and told not to come back until 3 am, and no later or earlier. You found a 5 dollar bill on the ground. You walked around, trying to find whoevers it was, but gave up after 2 hours. You ended up going to the corner store. You weren't sure what you wanted, and ended up settling for a can of chef boyardee ravioli. It was only a dollar, leaving you with 4 left over. You almost jumped for joy. You walked to a cafe next door and grabbed a fork. You popped open the can and shoveled it in to your mouth hungrily. You started walking down the streets almost happy for once._

You found yourself shaking and crying in reality. Both Papyrus and Sans were trying to get your attention, almost panicking. Both seemed to be tearing up from worry for their dear friend.

"kiddo. kiddo. can you hear me. please kiddo. please give me some sort of sign."

"HUMAN! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! IT'S OK! EVERYTHING IS OK!"

You nodded, acknowledging that you could hear them. You began to calm down. You hated these memories, these flashes of your old life. You despised them. You just wanted to forget. You'd be so much happier without these memories. But you'd never forget, and you'd just have to accept that. [I'm okay now. Thank you for being so nice to me] "she says shes okay bro, and says thank you for being nice to her." Sans translated. "no problem kid. don't need to thank us. we're just glad you're okay."

"YOU ARE WELCOME HUMAN. I AM GLAD YOU ARE OKAY. ARE YOU READY TO EAT? IT'S GOING TO GET COLD IF WE LET IT SIT ANY LONGER." You nodded. It's all okay now.

You are okay.


	10. Sans' past

You weren't okay, and Sans knew it.

Ever since what happened the other day, you slowly began to detach yourself from the world. Sans could feel you slipping away, turning in to a shell of a person right before his eyes. You'd stopped coming out for anything except for water and to go to the bathroom. Sans wasn't even sure the last time you'd ate.

Every night, right after he was sure you'd fallen asleep, he'd come in to check on you. To make sure you were still alive, and not hurting yourself anymore. Then he'd sit there, on the edge of your bed and tell you stories about his old life. Things he'd never told anyone before. One night, you'd woken up right as he began to talk, and pretended to be asleep so he'd continue.

"back a long long long time ago, when papyrus and i were still very young... we went through the same thing kid. there's so much you aren't telling us, isn't there? i know, and i'm sure that pap has figured out that you were abused. look at you... you frail scared little angel. angels were never meant to be hurt like this kiddo. you know... i know a lot about hurt angels."

He took a deep breath and continued. "i never was much of an angel myself. didn't take nothin from nobody... heh. well, i did eventually, but only for a very pure little angel."

"kiddo, there's a reason i'm as fucked up as i am. heh, look at me. just a pile of bones. worthless and good for nothing. just an experiment. but pap... even though he was an experiment, he has a purpose. he makes people smile and laugh, he has a talent for cooking, and a charm that no one can resist. i'm just his older brother, baggage that sometimes takes a bullet for him when it's not sleeping or being a lazy good for nothing." You felt one of Sans' tears fall on to your blanket. When it made contact, a small blue glow of light lit the area around temporarily.

"the horrible things they did kiddo... we went without food, without sleep, and sometimes without clothes for days on end. we were forced to eat out of dog bowls. we didn't know any better... we thought everyone lived like that. but i fought back. i tried to be strong, but when they couldn't get me to do something... they did it to my brother instead."

"i'll never forget the electric chair kiddo. i was struggling against those fuckin scientists. i jus' wanted to sleep... but then they took pap. my brother, the only angel i knew..."

"and they made me watch." He paused to wipe away some tears.

"oh kiddo, it was horrific. his expression... it was betrayal and pain. they'd only gotten a minute through before i started begging and pleading for them to let me go on. i couldn't see my brother get hurt anymore... it was, to say the least, scarring. they gladly took him off and brought him back to the cell. and i took his place. the pain was unbearable kid... almost skull shattering, and they kept cranking it up. higher and higher and higher. but i didn't cry. i thought to myself "i deserve this. i deserve all of this pain. this is what my brother had to go through." He paused again.

"a few years later, i was being carted through the labs, when the left me somewhere to go get some clipboard or something. there was a hypodermic needle with some deadly toxic shit in it. it would kill any monster, and was used as a threat against us. they left so many lying around, they wouldn't be surprised if one was gone. those things went faster than free samples the way the scientists used 'em."

"anyways, i grabbed it and brought it back to the cell, under the rags they called clothing. i was planning to do it at night. i only needed a small dosage to die. i figured i'd leave some for pap... just in case. it was after hours, and i was sure he was asleep. i was about to plunge it straight in to my arm, when papyrus sat up suddenly. He whispered as quietly as he could, "BROTHER?" and i was like "yeah pap?" and he paused and then he said "I LOVE YOU BROTHER AND I CAN NOT WAIT UNTIL WE ARE ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS PLACE." and he went back to sleep. and i thought to myself "i can't do it. i'll stay alive for him." Sans broke in to a gross sob "t-that's the only r-reason i'm h-here t-t-today.. angels like him... and like you... you deserve to be hurt as little as humanely possible."

You rolled over and pulled him down, and cuddled him like a teddy bear until his cries subsided. "heh... you were awake all along kiddo. i knew it." You didn't respond. "c-can i stay here for the night?" You nodded, tightening your grip and burying your face in his warm winter jacket, right below his chin. His arms wrapped around you, and he ran one hand halfway through your hair, then stopped and left it there for comfort. His other hand gently rubbed your back, as if he was the one comforting you. "you're an angel kiddo. you know that, right?" You smiled, and slowly drifted in to sleep, listening to the soft hum of his soul.

You awoke to the pounding on your door. "HUMAN! WILL YOU JOIN ME FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING...? PLEASE? PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?" You opened the door, looking slightly disheveled seeing as you'd had no time to get dressed. You nodded. "WOWWIE! THIS IS DELIGHTFUL! COME ON!" Papyrus pulled your onesies hoodie over your head, then scooped you up like you were nothing. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FINALLY CAPTURED A HUMAN UNICORN HYBRID!" You giggled and booped his nose. "OH NO! THEIR STRONGEST ATTACK! NOSE BOOPING! NYEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" He set you down on a kitchen chair, then set out a plate of breakfast. There was some toast, two hardboiled eggs, and some sausage links. You ate that and more. After not eating for a few days, you were famished. After breakfast, you kissed Papyrus on the cheek and thanked him, then said your goodbyes as he was heading out to work.

It was Saturday, so you had no school, and Sans had no work. He was still asleep in your room. You quietly snuck in and dug through your backpack. You dug through for a minute before finding what you were looking for. There it is! You pulled out the old tutu, the old ballet shoes, and the faded ribbon. You pulled out a pair of tights and a pink shirt, both of which Toriel had given to you. You tied your hair up with the ribbon, then went in to the living room and pushed some things out of the way.

For as long as you could walk, you had loved to dance. You never danced in front of anyone, but in private, you felt yourself moving to the beat. You'd always had a real passion for classical ballet, and ballet that would even be thought of as less classical. When you'd won your first ipod from a raffle at school, you'd downloaded so much music from the library computers, and choreographed almost all of it. You took out your ipod and put in your trusty four year old earphones. You started playing one of your favorite songs, closed your eyes, and let the music take you away, you let it sweep you off your feet and in to a magical land where nothing but you and the music existed. You felt like a real dancer for once.

You felt amazing.

Your song ended and you opened your eyes to see Sans standing there in shock. You removed your earbuds. How embarrassing. You hadn't even noticed him there. He gaped at you for a moment and then began to clap.

"kiddo, although i don't know everything about your life, you never fail to impress me. for someone who was hurt as much as you, you have many many talents and a spirit no one can break." You smiled at him, and hugged him. "you're welcome kid. thanks for listening last night." You stood on your very tip toes and jumped a little to pat his head. "heh. wanna see what's on?" You nodded. You both sat on the couch, him leaning on one side and you leaning against him, and sat in peaceful silence watching one of Mettaton's many tv shows.


	11. Reveal

**Hello hello hello. Once again, I find myself at a complete standstill with depression blocking my path, so I figured I'd probably write an A/N to get myself in the mood.**

 **To answer some questions, no, I was not abused like this. You see, in the school I go to, the crowd of people I hang out with have a lot of problems. In their lives, at home, and I've heard a lot of their stories.**

 **This particular story, I got a lot of the more physical abuse from a certain person that I met in 7th grade. Their situation wa tragic, and they were not very well off. Unfortunately, they left the school, but their story still stands with me. A lot of the emotional abuse has been experienced by other people. Some of this is just the more depressed side of me going "Well, what if your life was worse you whiny piece of shit." I'm a very angsty writer, it's what I do best. I make stories with people in worse situations than myself. Don't worry, I'm perfectly safe and happy. Some people have actually messaged me saying that this story made them feel less alone in some ways- on my tumblr ( .com) and on here, I've gotten messages. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry that you're in these situations, hope you get out of them soon, and stay safe everyone. Anyways, long A/N aside, heres the long awaited Chapter 11. Can't believe I've actually made it this far. I suggest listening to this while reading.**

You were humming once of your favorite songs when Sans came down the stairs. You were up again early with horrible nightmares, and woke up before Papyrus had even made breakfast. It's now 12 in the afternoon and Sans just woke up. He looked at you and saw the fatigue in your eyes. "kid, are you okay?" You forced a smile and nodded. "c'mon kid. you know that's a lie. be honest with me." He paused.

"what is it that you're not telling us. we aren't dumb. we've figured out that something happened to you. and kid... i want to hear what happened. i don't think my sign language will be good enough for this"

You stared at him for a minute, almost in shock. Then you leaned in to his jacket and started sobbing, causing a waterfall of tears to run down his jacket. He picked you up and put you on his lap, then started patting you trying to comfort and calm you. You took a deep breath and started from the beginning, your voice shaky and cracking.

"S-sans... m-my parents never w-wanted m-me... th-they hurt me so m-much... t-told me I was worthless... t-tried to k-kill me... i h-had no friends... and m-my dad and h-his friends did... a-awful things t-to me... my m-mom used to h-hit me... she's t-the reason i d-don't speak b-because she threw m-me down the s-stairs... o-one time my dad t-tied me up... l-let his f-friends have fun w-with me and then s-stuck me in the basement to d-die... i o-only escaped because t-they were drunk s-so often... i a-ate borderline poison because th-they wouldn't feed me... and i w-was bullied on top o-of it..." Your voice broke more and you buried yourself farther into his coat. "T-that's why I-I'm here... b-because I t-tried to k-kill myself b-by jumping through t-the hole."

Sans' eye flared up in rage as he pulled you in tighter, so he felt that he had some control, even if just for a minute, not over you but over what would happen to you. He was practically shaking with fury. "i will... fucking murder those lowlife pieces of shit. mark my fucking words. i will kill them. i will FUCKING KILL THEM."

You cringed, hearing Sans shout. It worried you a lot. "sorry kid. nobody hurts someone who means so much to me. they could have fucking killed you, and i would never have met you. i can't fucking believe it. why would they hurt you? you're intelligent, beautiful, talented, and friendly. there is no reason for them to hurt you."

"They h-hurt me because i was a m-mistake."

Sans lifted your chin and looked into your eyes. "do you actually believe that?" You nodded. He looked crushed, almost as though he couldn't fathom why you would feel this way. Pressing you closer to him once more, he whispered "no." over and over again. His breathing was rough and ragged, and his eye was still flaming blue. "fuck it." He muttered. "i need a drink so i don't do something i'll regret."

You vigorously shook your head no. You had a bad history with alcohol being used as a problem solver. He sighed. "fine. kiddo, why did you take it from them. you're smart enough to know you're better than that." You looked away. You didn't really have a high self esteem, or any self esteem at all for that matter. He sighed. "i love you kiddo. so much. so fucking much, you have no idea."

"I love you too Sans... thank you for taking me in."

"don't mention it." He gave you the skeleton style kiss, nuzzling you a little and then wiped away your tears with his jacket sleeve. "feeling a little better kiddo?" You nodded. "good." He turned the TV on to fill the silence left behind.


End file.
